Semiconductor chips are usually fabricated from semiconductor wafers. Handling and/or processing of thin wafers may be difficult as the wafers may be susceptible to, e.g., warpage and/or breakage. Mechanical stability of the wafers may need to be increased for safe handling and/or processing of the wafers.